


The Wager

by hermitpanda



Series: Coffee & Pie [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: Emily glanced at the two men on the couch. “I know it’s been a while since I had sex, but I’m pretty sure it doesn’t look like that. That looks like a man in severe pain while another man tries to soothe him and make it better. Maybe it’s just me. Does that look like sex to you, Dave?”Dave chuckled. “No, but then I’m from another generation. Maybe that’s some newfangled way of having sex. You kids come up with all sorts of new ideas.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dangitpeeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangitpeeta/gifts).



> Hey everybody :) Just to put this story into a time frame, it takes place in mid-late November and Aaron and Spencer started dating in early-mid July. I'm working up to writing some sexy fun times for Aaron and Spencer, but I'm still not there yet so you'll have to just enjoy this story and the next one that I post. Still getting absolutely nowhere with making my mom's Christmas presents, but still keeping about four stories ahead for posting. Yup. It's going to be one of those years. Still developing the Ali & Jack as adults long story. It's going to happen. In the meantime, enjoy :D  
> ~* HermitPanda *~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show. Just borrowing them.

“Everything okay, Hotch?” Derek asked watching the Unit Chief half-carry Spencer onto the airplane. The young genius was in sweatpants with one of Aaron’s hoodies with his sunglasses on.

 

“Migraine,” Aaron said quietly and helped Spencer to the couch near the back of the plane. He sat down so Spencer could lay down with his head on his lap. He ran his fingers through the younger man’s hair. “The strobe light in that murder house last night set it off.”

 

JJ frowned. “Should he be flying?” 

 

“Not ideal,” Aaron admitted. “But he wants to sleep in a familiar bed tonight.”

 

“We’ll just stay up here and be as quiet as we can.” Emily smiled and sat down next to Dave. Derek and JJ sat across from them at the table. 

 

Derek leaned across the table a few minutes after take off. “Do you think they’re having sex?” He whispered.

 

Emily glanced at the two men on the couch. “I know it’s been a while since I had sex, but I’m pretty sure it doesn’t look like that. That looks like a man in severe pain while another man tries to soothe him and make it better. Maybe it’s just me. Does that look like sex to you, Dave?”

 

Dave chuckled. “No, but then I’m from another generation. Maybe that’s some newfangled way of having sex. You kids come up with all sorts of new ideas.”

 

“You know what I mean. It’s just that this is the least platonic I’ve ever seen them.” Derek rolled his eyes.

 

“I could have sworn you were at Jack’s birthday party.They weren’t platonic at all. They were holding hands, putting their arms around each other constantly. They even kissed several times.” JJ looked at him oddly.

 

“They shared a room that night. Even asked me beforehand if it would bother me.” Dave nodded.

 

Derek shook his head. “They definitely did not have sex that night. My room was next to theirs, and I would have heard them. Penny and I had to sit up all night, remember? I just don’t think they’re having sex yet. They’ve been dating, what, like four months now? There’s no lingering looks, sly touches. Nothing to really indicate that they’re getting it on.”

 

“Spence doesn’t usually talk to me about sex, but he’s not a prude. At all. I don’t see him going four months into a relationship without testing the waters. Even if they were moving slowly.” JJ glanced over her shoulder at the men in question.

 

“Want to put some money on it?” Derek grinned.

 

Emily looked at him. “And just how are you going to find out if they’re having sex? And how do we even wager on this? And what are we wagering?”

 

“When you think they crossed that line and 50 bucks? We could ask Jessica if she knows.” Derek looked at the other three.

 

“Okay, I’m in.” Dave leaned forward. “I say that they started having sex in September.”

 

“I don’t think they’ve started yet. I say about Christmas time.” Derek considered.

 

“Sometime between Halloween and Hotch’s birthday,” Emily said. 

 

The trio looked at JJ. She chewed her lip thoughtfully. “Fine. I think they started having sex in, um …” She glanced at the two men again. “July. Definitely July.”

 

“Wow, you think they moved that fast huh?” Emily laughed softly.

 

JJ nodded. “This has been building for years. Spence has had the hots for Hotch for a very long time. Before Haley was out of the picture from the divorce. I think Hotch has been interested in him for a while too. Sometimes he would look at Spencer if he didn’t realize someone was watching him. They definitely made that jump fast.”

 

“You are so wrong. I’m texting Baby Girl to see if she wants in on this.” Derek pulled out his phone. “She says late August.”

 

“Possibly.” Dave nodded. He leaned across Emily and raised his voice enough for Aaron to hear him but not enough to disturb Spencer. “If Spencer’s feeling better tomorrow night, everyone should come to my place for dinner. All the family.”

 

Aaron nodded. “If Spencer’s feeling better, we’ll be there. If not, don’t change the plan for us.”

 

Dave nodded and sat back in his seat. “That gives us a chance to do some off-duty profiling.” The others grinned. A little over 24 hours later, he was helping Jack and Henry set up their blanket fort in one of his guest rooms. “Okay, you two have everything that you need?”

 

They nodded. “Thanks, Uncle Dave!” They chorused.

 

“Goodnight guys.” He flipped the light off and joined the rest of the adults in his living room. He sat down and looked around. 

 

“They’re getting the next batch of drinks. Jessica went to the powder room. Anyone want to change their guess?” Derek grinned.

 

Will played with the ends of JJ’s hair. “What guess?”

 

Emily leaned back to check that Aaron and Spencer were still in the kitchen. “We have a small wager going about when Hotch and Spencer started having sex, or if they’ve started having sex.”

 

“Why? Isn’t that really intrusive?” Will eyed them. 

 

“It’s a family thing. We wager about a lot of stuff. You want in on this?” Penelope asked.

 

“I’ll pass. Did you wager about our relationship?” 

 

“No,” JJ said quickly while the others affirmed it.

 

Her husband grimaced as Aaron and Spencer came in with the drinks. “We weren’t that slow. Here’s your beer.” Spencer grimaced at him and passed him the opened bottle. 

 

Will shook his head. “Oh, no, that’s not what I was making a face at. I was making a face at …” 

 

“Derek’s drinking game suggestion. We are not playing beer pong,” Emily said quickly. She watched Spencer subtly point Aaron towards a large chair almost big enough to hold two adults side by side. The older man finished dispensing the drinks in his hands before sitting down. The younger man passed Jessica her drink when she returned before sitting with him, turned at an angle so his legs were draped across Aaron’s. 

 

Spencer wrinkled his nose. “No drinking games. I hate drinking games.”

 

“Sometimes they can be fun.” Aaron trailed his fingers over Spencer’s thigh absently. He noticed the way that the rest of the team members would trail their gazes across the pair of them as a debate over whether drinking games were fun and which ones were the best broke out. “What? Why do all of you keep looking at us?” He finally questioned during a lull in the conversation.

 

“We’re not looking at you.” Penelope tried to affect an innocent look while the others agreed quickly.

 

Spencer huffed out a breath. “Actually, none of you are as subtle as you think you are. All of you have been trying to sneak glances at us since we came back in. Only Jessica is acting normal. Will looked like he’s trying to keep from blurting something out.”

 

Will drained his beer. “They have a bet going about whether you two have sex and when you started. I’m getting another beer. Anyone want something?” He stood up and looked around. When everyone was silent, he shrugged and went to the kitchen.

 

“You have a bet about if we’re having sex?” Spencer asked softly. Aaron could tell that the younger man was irritated and slightly hurt that the team was questioning their relationship.

 

“It was his idea.” Emily pointed at Derek, gleefully throwing him into the storm that was brewing.

 

Derek glared at her. “It’s just that you two are always so platonic all the time at work, and outside of work, it just seems like you’re moving at a snail’s pace.” He rubbed the back of his neck when the two men stared at him silently.

 

“You do realize we’d both lose our careers if we were found out at. We can’t even let up in the field. We have to maintain a professional distance, even when we don’t want to.” Aaron’s voice had a hard edge to it. Spencer laid his hand on top of his boyfriend’s hand on his thigh. “As for the rest of the time, you’re all family, but I am not discussing that part of my life with anyone. Except for Spencer.” 

 

“Sorry man. I didn’t mean to intrude.” Derek looked properly chastised.

 

The couple exchanged looks. “Just let us have this to ourselves.” Spencer blew out a breath and leaned into Aaron slightly.

 

Dave stood up. “Another round?”

 

Everyone nodded. Aaron whispered something to Spencer who nodded. “What did everyone say?” They looked at everyone expectantly.

 

“Well, technically Derek’s the only one that didn’t think you were already having sex. JJ said July. I said August. Dave September, Emily sometime between Halloween and Hotch’s birthday, and Derek said it would be a merry Christmas.” Penelope finally broke the silence. 

 

Spencer snickered. “Oh, we can make it a merry Christmas. A very merry Christmas. Trust me.” He batted Aaron’s hand away when he pinched his thigh.

 

“You know what? I have changed my mind. I don’t want to know anything about your sex life. Especially if it’s going to put that look on the Kid’s face.” Derek grimaced.

 

“You were way off with your guess anyways. And what type of sex were you wagering about? Oral? Hand jobs? Penetrative? Although, they all occurred in one of your time frames. So there really is a clear-cut winner.” Spencer smiled at them. He ignored Aaron’s hissed whisper to shut up. “Were you also wagering on who instigated it too? That was me, but the way. Well, me in response to a comment Aaron made. The man really likes my hands. Really, really likes them.”  Aaron tried to hide a faint blush creeping into his cheeks by rubbed a hand over his mouth.

 

“Stop. Please, no more details.” Derek made a face.

 

Emily giggled. “No, please, go on. I think this is kind of hot.”

 

“Those are all the details you will get.” Aaron quickly put his hand over Spencer’s mouth when he went to speak again. He kept it there despite the tongue licking his palm until the conversation had firmly moved on from his sex life.

 

Spencer paused on his way out of the room when everyone finally started making their way to their rooms. “JJ, you should make Derek babysit when you and Will go out to enjoy your winnings. Night everyone.”


End file.
